


After the Engagement Party

by JLSigman



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Suikoden V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Prince and Sora: It was a dark and stormy night--</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Engagement Party

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Jan 29, 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no_true_pair/92667.html)

Freyjadour Falena, prince of Falena, son of the Queen and brother to the future queen, tossed and turned on his bed and for once wished he was someone else. He had finally been allowed to leave Lymsleia's engagement party, but now all he could do was wait for something to happen. That the Godwin's had something planned was a given. What, exactly, that plan was could only be speculated upon as the night grew darker.

It was almost a relief when something came crashing through his window. Lyon was at his side in an instant, and both looked at the strange creature that wiggled it's antennae at them. It was wholly black, with bright yellow eyes, and crept forward like an insect. “What is it?” Lyon asked, her nagamaki unfolded. The prince had his sansetsukon in his hands, and could only shake his head. He'd never seen anything like it before.

Sialeeds burst into the room, breathless and more disheveled than she usually let anyone see. “Oh no, not here too,” she moaned. She took a deep breath. “You have to run! Weapons don't hurt these things!”

“What? How is that possible?” Lyon's weapon lowered uncertainly. The creature used the opportunity to leap towards her face. She screamed and fell backwards while Frey hit the creature as hard as he could. It sailed across the room, hit the wall, and then got right back up.

“RUN!” Sialeeds yelled, and this time they didn't hesitate. The trio headed out into the hallway and nearly knocked another one of the creatures over. Instinctively, Frey used the low-level Fire Rune he had recovered from one of the monsters at Lordlake to clear their path. The creature exploded in a shower of sparks, and then a heart-shaped object floated to the ceiling and vanished.

“Come on,” Sialeeds urged.

“We have to find the Queen and Princess!” Lyon was helping Frey to his feet, staving off shock by giving them both an objective. The prince looked at her, wide-eyed, but nodded. The window they ran past was dark and stormy, with odd lights flashing everywhere.

As they ran down the stairs, they could hear a battle on the floor below. But the fighter was not any of the Queen's Knights, but a young man with the oddest weapon any of them had seen. “Who are you?” Lyon ask, her own weapon out again in defense again the unknown all around her.

The young man smacked on of the odd creatures with his weapon, causing it to vanish and release a heart before turning around. His face was friendly, with eyes that lingered on Sialeed's chest for a second longer than probably necessary. “I'm Sora,” he said with a cheerful grin. He reminded Frey of Kyle, and he felt himself returning the friendly smile despite the situation. “We need to get you guys to a safe place, before the Heartless overrun everything.”

“I won't leave my mother or my sister behind,” Frey said with a shake of his head, smile fading.

“Prince! Sialeeds!”

“Georg!” Lyon and Sialeeds exclaimed together in relief.

The Knight looked haunted and grimmer than usual as he jogged up. He nodded at Sora, then directed his gaze at the prince. But before he could say anything, Sialeeds grabbed his arm. “Why are you here? Why aren't you with Arshtat?”

Georg seemed to deflate and turned away from her. “The Queen...” he started, then stopped and shook his head. “I'm sorry,” he finally whispered. He tried not to show how much Sialeed's cry pierced his heart as he turned to Sora. “Follow me, I know a way out of here that the Godwin's won't know.”

Sora nodded, putting a hand on Frey's shoulder. “Come on, we can regroup and figure out what to do next.” With the gentlest of pushes, he urged the group to follow the older man.


End file.
